


Mass Effect 2 - Kaidan Alenko | THE EXTENDED CUT

by Pandorakiin



Series: Mass Effect - Kaidan Alenko | THE EXTENDED CUT [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorakiin/pseuds/Pandorakiin
Summary: *COMING SOON*
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard, Kaidan Alenko/OC
Series: Mass Effect - Kaidan Alenko | THE EXTENDED CUT [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154555
Kudos: 1





	Mass Effect 2 - Kaidan Alenko | THE EXTENDED CUT

*COMING SOON*


End file.
